The road to destruction
by LeoTheGreat
Summary: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it. Leo and his team are being targeted and don't know why they are just four teens trying to get along in this world they call Remnant. There is a destruction coming, a destruction that will destroy humanity. Can they stop it in time? Sorry for crappy summery.


Leo is the adopted son of Robert snow Chrysoprase and Kathleen Rose Chrysoprase brother of amethyst Ann Chrysoprase. He is sixteen years old height 5'9", weight 140 lb, wingspan 15', hair color light brown, eye color brown, aura color green. Body type fit

Amethist is sixteen years old height 5,4", weight 120 lb, tail length 3.5', hair color black with purple highlights, eye color violet, aura color purple. Body type small

Robert Snow Chrysoprase is the best butcher in the city of vale he is a human he jas brown hair, brown eyes, and muscular,

Name Kathleen Rose Chrysoprase is the wife of Robert she is a fox faunus she has orange hair, and bright green eyes, she has an athletic body type.

I'm going to start my story from the beginning. "My parent's names are Robert and Kathleen were a happily married couple who wanted children." Even after trying many times Robert was still unable to give her children and having no money for adoption Despair crept into their heats." Then one night they heard a knock on their door, the cracked moon shining brightly in the midnight sky." Two infants one boy with eagle wings, one girl with a mouse tail appeared at their doorstep. "The infants were me and my sister."

 **16 years later. 6:00 A.M.**

"Amethyst! Get out of my room!" I Shouted sleepily. "I just need some batteries for the tv remote," Amethyst stated. "Fine make it quick, Then stop pestering me," I replied in a tired voice.

"Hay! stop fighting and come down here today is the big day." My dad Yelled. "O I totally forgot." I thought. I jumped out of bed and stretched my wings, changed my clothes, and headed downstairs.

As I headed downstairs I smelt breakfast cooking. "Good morning my mother greeted." morning I replied. I sat down and got a plate of bacon, eggs, and hash browns. You guys nervous about your first day at Beacon. My dad asked. No my sister and I replied in unison. You guys must have nerves of steel, "My dad stated. "I probably wouldn't be able to speak."

After breakfast, we grabbed our weapons, my weapon named Longshot is two swords that can link up the end of the handle to make a blade staff or bow that are stapped upside down to my back.

My sister's weapon a set of daggers that can swing on a hinge into a gun named violet storm strapped to her leg.

We left the house and headed down to the bullhead docks. Trying to keep our animal body parts hidden in the busy street as we walked down the street.

AN. humans and faunus have been treated equally for quite some time now but there are still lots of people who hate the faunus and some who have banded together forming groups who will do anything to get rid of the faunus. Leo and Amethyst hide their animal features so no one can tell they are faunus so they won't be targeted and so they have the element of surprise if they need it. Now back to the story.

"What do you think it will be like at Beacon," Amethyst asked. "I don't know" I reply as we walked we talked more about what we hoped it was at Beacon.

Then out of nowhere someone grabs Amethyst and drags her down an alley. I reached behind my back and grabbed longshot and bolted down the alley as I ran I linked the two swords together and put them in the bow configuration. I reached back and pulled an arrow from my quiver and knocked it.

AN. Leo has different kinds of arrows for different situations and dust arrows.

When I caught up with him he had a gun to my sisters head. "Put the bow down and hand over your lien or I blow her brains out!" the robber shouted. I slowly put down my bow my sister can handle herself she didn't need my help.

Amethyst grabbed Violet Storm with her right hand in its gun mode while whipping around and knocking the gun away from her head with her elbow and leveling her gun to his head before he could get a shot off. Saying " I have a different proposition for you take that gun and throw it on the ground or you won't walk away from this!"

"sorry, I can't do that sweetheart." the robber said. Smoke suddenly filled the alleyway but when it cleared he was gone. "Well that was exciting," I remarked.

When we eventually got to the bullhead we were almost late, we scrambled into the bullhead just before the operators closed the doors.

When we were inside we looked around and we saw holographic TVs playing the news, there was a young man sitting at a desk with his hands folded relaying the news to everyone in the country.

"Five faunus kids killed three injured in a school shooting last Monday at Revill high school the day of the parent-teacher conference, one of the parents at the conference was apart of one of the many anti faunus organizations in Vale." the reporter informed.

I looked out the window watching the city of Vale pass by quickly as the bullhead sped through the sky thinking about those kids who lost their lives and the parents who have to go on living without their kids.

I have to put that aside right now I must focus on making it into Beacon and becoming a hunter then I can worry about that. I tell myself.

I wonder how many people get motion sickness on this thing." Amethist asked. " I don't know," I replied.

"I read in my history book that twenty years ago beacon was destroyed by a Grimm attack," Amethist stated. "I know, we have the same history book," I replied with a bit of a snarky voice.

"what's got your panties in a twist?" Amethyst asked. "I don't know I guess it's just nerves," I responded changing my tone.

"You said you weren't nervous so you lied to dad," Amethyst said sarcastically.

"He knows we're nervous who wouldn't be, We're are going to beacon the most prestigious fighting school in all of Vale." I replied." I know, I can't wait till we get there!" Amethyst exclaimed.

When we got off the bullhead we entered a beautiful courtyard with trees lined up in rows and benches throughout the courtyard but What really caught my eye was the statue of a woman in armor a spear and shield in hand."

who's that? " I asked. "You don't know who that is? I thought we had the same history books that are Pyrrha Nikos." Amethyst replied." She sacrificed herself for her friends knowing if she went and fought Cinder she would die."

I know who she is, I just wanted to see you geek out." I said jokingly. Come on Let's get inside.

What I didn't notice was the man, sword at his side standing near the statue with a look of admiration and loss in his eyes. We entered a big cathedral filled with tons of people. As we found our seats, someone entered the stage.

"Wellcome to Beacon my name is professor Oscar Pine and I'm going to make this short, this isn't going to be easy and as hunters and huntreses you may die it's the hard truth but I'm not going to sugarcoat anything. It's our job to teach you how to survive as hunters and huntresses. you will be the protectors of this world against the grim and if need be people." He informed.

"Mrs. Valkyrie will show you to where you will find your lockers and where you will be sleeping for the night," he stated.

"How do I know that name. " Amethyst mumbled to herself. You know who Purrha Nikos is but you forgot who Nora Valkyrie is?" I asked shocked.

The only way I could describe Mrs.Valkyrie is energetic to put it nicely. She has orange hair and is always carrying a giant hammer and I mean huge. Also whatever she wears it has a heart on it. I'm pretty sure hell will freeze over before she wears something without a heart on it. "Come on guys let's go!" Mrs. Valkyrie shouted excitedly.

"This is the locker room this is where you will store your weapons and extra armor." each locker has a 6 digit code and when entered on your scroll it will be rocket-propelled to your location." Mrs. Valkyrie informed. "And if any of you shove someone in one and launch it ill break your legs! Let's move on.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the night, you will get your dorms when you are put into teams. "Pancakes are in the kitchen." Mrs. Valkyrie stated. "But it's not morning." a tall ginger haired girl observed.

"It's never too late for pancakes!" Mrs.Valkyrie exclaimed.

Eventually, Mrs. Valkyrie left so people could get some sleep. "you ready for tomorrow?" I asked Amethyst. "ready as I'll ever be." she replied. Want to meet some new people?" I ask. "Why not. she replied.

We started walking around the room and we spotted the tall girl with the ginger hair eating some pancakes. She was wearing a red tank top and red pj's "So you gave in? " Amethist asked. "Well it's free pancakes can't pass that up, I'm Clancy. "I'm Amethyst and this is my brother Leo," Amethist informed. "So what's your weapon?" I ask.

"My weapon is a 50 Caliber heavy machine gun that can transform into a great sword, I call it Arawyn Clancy informed.

"I like it!" I exclaimed. "What are your weapons? " Clancy asked.

"Mine are two swords that can link up the end of the handle to make a blade staff or bow its name is Longshot," I answered.

And mine is a set of daggers that fold on a hinge into a gun named Violet Storm. Amethyst added.

"I have a friend I want to introduce you to," Clancy stated. "Hey! Indigo get over here." Indigo was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and shorts also a dark blue.

"Indigo this is Amethist and her brother Leo." Clancy introduced. We were telling each other about our weapons.

We talked for a while longer then decided it was time for bed. Thinking about what tomorrow will bring as I drifted off into sleep.

I had a dream that night a dream of blood and grim I was fighting a hoard of Grimm big and small but I wasn't alone I was with Amethyst and two other people and as we were fighting we saw atomic bombs being dropped on vale in the distance.

"We lost," I say.

I jolted awake in a cold sweat, What was that I thought. I looked over at my sister to make sure she was still asleep, then I got up got some water and went to the bathroom. When I got back in my sleeping bag I was afraid to go to sleep, I didn't want to see that again. But my exhaustion won in the end and I fell back into a deep sleep.


End file.
